Sime~Gen History
History in Sime~Gen is seen differenly between larities. The information on this page came from the Index Card file. Unless noted differently, the cards were called "History" and the information they contain placed here. Other "history" may be placed among existing topics or Unpublished Background to be investigated. Time of Chaos: Numbers of new simes and Gens going through puberty are equal. Simes might, at first, have had the upper hand, due to superior strength and fear on the part of the others. Would kill the Ancients (who tried to protect their "normal" children) and Pen up the Gens. Some Gens would escape and form communities for defense. Then, Gen population would increase much more rapidly than sime population. Eventually, this counterbalanced the strength of the simes, leading to creation of the Territories. (Idea attributed to Jacqueline Lichtenberg) The invention of the rifle might have been the thing that brought about the Territories. (From: House of Zeor) A sudden, catastropic mutation rate destroyed the Ancient world. Sime Wars Sime version of history: ' Gens caused the disintegration -- sniping and pillage went on for hundreds of years, destroying nearly all Ancient knowledge and artifacts. Only Simes had passed on, gathered and cherished some fragments of the old culture. 'Householding view: Understanding how the simes had to deny the fact that Gens had "rebuilt portions of the world from which they'd scorned most of the simes and established the Territories." Gen Timing: 800 years before, no sime language or culture, no place to live but the wilds, only Killing and raiding to live --- doesn't say how much earlier than this the original mutation occurred. Ancients had just begun to explore space when mutation occurred --- walked on Mars and sent probes beyond that. (From: Sime Surgeon --- http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) Only a few decades beyond the time when Gens were still raised in Pens. By this time, the only juncts were those who went through changeover where a channel was not available, and they Killed anyone within reach. Battle of Leander Field about 100 years previous. Rior becomes the founder of the Distect, as Zeor had founded the Tecton. Fifty years later, Jess ambrov Rior (Hugh's descendant) led the Distect in a move to take over Leander Territory and legalize Distect way of life. Tecton and Gen Government got an army and met Jess's ragtag group --- locals from Leander and his own people from the hills. Jess, outclassed, kidnapped Muryin to hold her for ransom and possibly for her genes, believing that the Tecton would concede the Territory rather than have him kill her. Instead, combined armies massacred Jess and his followers on Leander Field. Leander divided into Eastfield and Westfield Territories, with a corridor of Gen controlled land between them. Klyd Farris negotiated The First Contract between Gen town and Householdings. Within just a few years, the Tecton had taken over the government of the Sime Territories. Not all countries had signed the World Contract --- in some, it was still considered sane to murder changeover victims. Presidential elections out-Territory; World Controller elections, in-Territory. Householdings, over the years, by trial and error, evolved own transfer style, rules, signals, customs. Still preserved and practiced as a source of enrichment. Principle in most Houses not to separate responsibility and authority --- person in charge is the one responsible, etc. Selyn yield of House-trained Gens sometimes as much as double that of non-Householders. In the "old days" channels used to give their Companions to another channel for the good of the Householding. Somehow (despite the dependency) Digen can offer Ilyana to Hayashi despite a potential occur until Digen and Ilyana have transfer dependency, and monitor for them, because she has pledged herself to the protection of Zeor, and to Digen personally. Psyched himself out of dependency which is not yet physical. Obviously, a large part of a dependency is psychological; though real nonetheless. Digen imagines the old feeling between Sectuib and Companion was rather like a weak trautholo, constantly. (From: Unto Zeor, Forever -- First Draft) When simes lived by hunting Gens for the Kill --- THEN, country divided into Territories, and most simes lived in Sime Territory --- developed Pens with only occasional raids into Gen Territory. Gens fought back, raiding in-Territory, giving rise to the Sime/Gen Wars --- rise of channels and Householdings, then Sime~Gen Unions --- out-Territory Gens donate selyn to channels for in-Territory simes. (From: Unto Zeor, Forever --- Third Draft) Householding Companions --- in the days of the real Companions, it was a coveted skill for a Companion to be able to draw channels to him. "The network of dependencies between the channels and Companions were the heart of the Householding. They now had to give this up --- loyalties not to each other but to the Tecton. A law in Zeor that no Companion be "imposing enough to draw channels into unwanted depths." An ugly gutter word for this exists. Some therapists got careless, got caught in dependencies: "driven perhaps by a subconscios desire to dominate a channel." Digen thought, "And who is to say that isn't the natural role of the Gen." Distect subversion? Sectuib now has only ceremonial power and a wise Sectuib refrains from using this power at all. (Source: Index card file. "The Reconstruction" --- House of Zeor) A harsh period. Evidently the Gen term for this time following the Sime Wars. Gens value those willing and able to contribute. A pioneer, Wild West type attitude.